


club.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey had agreed to come to the club with Finn and Rose but all she wanted to do was go home.or:  Rey goes to the club and she meets a man that doesn't try to get her to go home with him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	club.

**Author's Note:**

> day 10, drabble 10.
> 
> Prompt 010 - tired.

Rey had agreed to come to the club with Finn and Rose but all she wanted to do was go home. She was so sick of guys trying to get her to go home with them so she decided to leave, walking straight into someone. He reached out to grab her before she fell, then apologized and introduced himself. “I'm Ben.” He didn't try to hit on her during their conversation, and Rey thought that made him kind of perfect. She asked for his phone number and smiled when Ben gave it eagerly. Maybe clubbing that night was worth it.


End file.
